Trainer Trap
by NightOwl Fury
Summary: HELLO PEOPLES! THIS WILL BE A TWO-SHOT IN WINTER'S POV! It might be easy to tell what it's about by the title, for you 'Parent Trap' fans. :P So yeah, basically just the dolphins trying to get Sawyer and Hazel together ;P PLEASE R&R! Constructive criticism is welcome. Peace to ma homies! (What are 'homies?) :D


**Hey y'all. I was requested to write a Dolphin Tale fanfiction so here I am! This will onot be two chapters, just warning you guys. Enjoy.**

** Me: Hazel, if you please.**

** Hazel: Nof doesn't own anything. At all.**

** Me: Heeeeeeyy. I own the plot line!**

** Hazel: Sure ya do.**

** Me: Well, I own myself! Oh, wait, no I don't. Dang it... Wait a second, if my parents are divorced and I spend time at both their houses who has custody of me?**

** Hazel: *Shrugs***

** Me: Well I own my dog. I signed the papers and everything!**

** Hazel: Yeah, whatever Nof, just get on with it.**

** Me: Oh right! The chapter!**

** Hazel: *Face-palms***

(Winter's POV)

"Hey, Winter, how're you doing today?" Sawyer asked as he crouched next to Hope and I's pool.

A lot had changed in the last few months. Hope had settled in comfortably, Sawyer had returned from his... Scholarship thing. I never pay attention when he talks about stuff like that.

I whistled at Sawyer happily as Hope swam up next to me. Sawyer smiled and started to squirt water into Hope's open jaw with the water gun like she loves.

I noticed Hazel tiptoe up behind Sawyer, and inwardly laughed. "SAWYER!" She screamed in his ear. Sawyer jumped and yelped, falling into the pool. I chirped at him mockingly, and Hope tweeted nervously, not yet fully accustomed to the teen's unusual way of playing.

Sawyer swam to the surface, sputtering. Hazel and I laughed at him, but Hope nudged him worriedly. I shook my head with a sigh. When was she going to learn that falling in the pool usually didn't hurt anyone?

Sawyer patted Hope reassuringly and glared teasingly at Hazel, who was still laughing.

As Sawyer got up out of the pool, I swam over to Hope. _"When is he going to learn she does that for attention?" _Hope sighed.

I looked at her, confused. _"What do you mean?"_

Hope rolled her eyes. _"Well obviously Hazel likes Sawyer. And I think Sawyer likes her too, they just don't realize it. The idiots."_

I snorted. Hope had always been a loveturtle (that's what we call lovebirds, the sea turtles, for some reason, are always especially romantic), but that was just ridiculous.

_ "It's true!" _Hope persisted._ "I'll show you!"_ She swam up to the platform the teens were on and whistled. Hazel turned and smiled at Hope. "What is it, Hope?" She asked gently as she crouched and reached her hand out. Hope smirked in a way only a dolphin can smirk, and pulled Hazel's outstretched arm. Hazel fell into the pool with a splash.

"Hazel!" Sawyer gasped, and jumped in after her.

Hope came swimming back to me laughing. I shook my head. _"So I see you now know they don't get hurt when jumping in the pool." _I said with a grin.

_ "See, Sawyer jumped in after her, though he knew she's a great swimmer! That proves it!"_ Hope said excitedly, ignoring my comment.

I nodded thoughtfully. _"I suppose. They do show unusual signs of affection... Why are humans always so complicated? Dolphins are very straightforward. And they say they're smarter than us!"_ I shook my head in exasperation.

Hazel and Sawyer resurfaced, coughing, and I twittered at them in humor. They rolled their eyes and climbed back out of the pool, grabbing some towels to dry off.

_ "So what do we do?"_ Hope asked excitedly.

I frowned. _"Uh... What do you mean?"_

She sighed and shook her head. _"Honestly, Winnie, I thought you were smarter than this. We need to get them together!"_

My eyes widened._ "What?! I am not interfering with any humans' love lives."_

Hope huffed. _"Fine. I'll do it myself."_ She swam away to, I assume, plot a plan to get the two idiotic teens together. Hope being a technical teen herself, she would have been the girliest girl for miles, if she was an actual human girl.

"Winter! Hope!" Hazel called as she sat by the pool. I watched as Hope zoomed towards her and sighed, wondering what her devious plan is. I swam more slowly up to Hazel and Hope. Hope smirked at me evilly. I blinked and narrowed my eyes, wondering what she was up to.

"Hey, Hazel!" Sawyer called, raising his hand as he walked towards Hazel.

Hazel turned and smiled. "Hey, Sawyer. What is it?" She looked mildly curious.

As they continued to talk, Hope swam up next to me. _"Winnie, I'm gonna need your help..."_ And she told me her plan.

I sighed but reluctantly agreed.

**Again, only two chapters. I'm not entirely sure what Hope's plan is yet, though *smiles sheepishly*. Sorry. Anyways, virtual cookies to reviewers, favoriters (yes I know it's not a real word), and followers! (::)(::)(::)(::)**


End file.
